Let Me Take Her Place
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Katie offers herself up in Robin's place for Barney to use. She offers her body in place of her sister's - so Barney could use it as he dreams it is Robin.


"She's not for you." Katie said running her hands up and down his thin arm. "She doesn't want you. Well, she _does_ want you – but she truly doesn't know _how_ to have you."

"Shes' the one for me." Barney said as he just stared at the wall that was across from him. "She's the one for me." He whispered once more.

"My sister doesn't know what she has willing thrown away." She sighed deeply. Leaning forward and tickling his ear with her teeth. "Let me be the sister that you want. I don't even care that your heart and soul belongs to Robin. I'm fine with it. I just want to be the warm body you can have."

Barney swallowed around the hard lump in his throat. He felt her thin body press into his side – he could tell that her firm and yet soft breasts were erect – just waiting for him to ravage them. He felt his desire begin to rise. Slowly from his brain down to his belly – down to his groin – and actually to his knees. If he hadn't all ready been sitting on his couch – he knew he would have stumbled.

Katie knew that she was going to be his. She could feel it all through her body. Wrapping her arms around his chest she pulled him around. Moving her face to his neck she began to kiss and lick her way up to his jaw bone. "You don't know how much I have wanted you Barney. You don't know how much I have fantasized about riding you. Ever since I first saw the picture that Robin sent me."

Barney's eyes closed as he felt the heat of her tongue on his skin. He could feel her hands on his tie and he felt the pull as she yanked the knot on done. Her fingers were soon against his chest – as she unbutton his shirt. He felt a shiver as her cool – but yet hot hands were on his hot skin. His hands quickly jerked her closer to her – he had to have her. He had to have her now.

His eyes opened and he looked into the deepness of her brown eyes. Her beautiful and never ending brown eyes. She smiled and winked. That was it. He was driven over the edge – he crashed his mouth onto hers – taking her tongue into his – and shoveling his tongue into her mouth.

Something was off. Something was wrong. This was wrong. This was not right. Not even close to being right.

He pushed her away from him – and his eyes opened wide and panic came rushing into his soul. "Oh my God, Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too." He stood to his feet and covered his face with his shaky hands, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Barney." Katie stood up and placed her hand on his right arm. "I'm here in Robin's place. I know that Robin can't be with you. Even through both of you desperately want to be together. I'm taking my sister's place. It's all right. I want to do this."

"You are only eighteen, Katie. Eighteen. You have so much life to live. Your own life." Barney whispered as he simply stared into her brown eyes. Eyes that were so much like Robin's – but so not Robin.

"I want to help you, Barney. I want to help Robin. In this way I can." She moved closer and tried to wrap her arms around him again. But he just moved backwards.

"Robin would never forgive me for this. You are only eighteen." Barney said in a shaky voice.

"Let me be the one whom you hold. Let me be the one that you fuck every night. Let me be the one that you whisper sweet nothings in the ear." Katie said in a soft seductive voice. "Let me be the replacement that you need for Robin. Who better but her sister."

"You aren't the one I want." Barney whispered.

"Let me take Robin's place." Katie said in a simple tone. "Not in your heart of course, but let me be the body you use." Her shoulders lifted.

"I can't do that you. I won't do that to you." Barney said with a firm shake of his head. "You are your own person, Katie. You are just beginning your life. I don't want you to ever put it at an end for a misguided idea of helping someone out." Smiling gently. "Thank you for the offer. I know that it had come from your deep love for your sister."

A tear rolled down her cheeks. "I have been in love with you for so long Barney."

"You have had a crush on me, Katie, a simple crush." Barney wrapped his arms across his chest. "Even if I wasn't so hopelessly in love with Robin. I wouldn't be the man for you. I'm a womanizer, Katie, a male whore. I have been for a very long time – and I doubt I'll stop."

"How many women have you slept with since you figured out that you were in love with Robin?" Katie's right eye brow rose.

Barney opened his mouth – than shut it once more.

"I thought so." Katie said.

**The End …...**

**Author's Note: Wow, first time I ever left a One shot – or even story off so opened ended. But that is how it goes. **


End file.
